


Nightwing and Flamebird

by StephCassShipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bette Kane is Flamebird, Bonding, F/F, Helena Bertinelli is Nightwing, Kissing, Laughing at your girlfriends embarassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper
Summary: In a different world, Nightwing and Flamebird are girlfriends.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Bette Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nightwing and Flamebird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukiakari1203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/gifts).



When Helena Bertinelli was eight years old, she witnessed the murder of her parents and her brother.

From that second onward, she began a quest of vengeance.

She trained, day and night, never letting up, never surrendering, not until she was ready.

It had taken over a decade, but she was ready.

And it had fallen apart, because of two factors.

The first factor was honest-to-god fucking Superman swooping out of nowhere in the middle of her first attack and stopping her from putting an arrow through one of her parents murderers. He held the crossbow he had snatched from her hands with a clear disapproval and told her to be better.

"How?" Helena asked, a deep anger laced through her voice. He then told her the story of a vigilante from his own world, similar to Batman in everything but name. The tale of Nightwing.

And for the first time in her life, Helena was not clouded by anger, but by something else entirely. She felt… inspired.

She crafted herself a costume, black in color, with a bird on the chest. And she had taken up a different weapon, escrima sticks, rather than the crossbow she had become so accustomed to.

Three months after The Huntress had disappeared, Nightwing showed her face.

And then the second factor had appeared. One that Helena was even less prepared for.

Flamebird. The apparent counterpart to Nightwing, according to the blonde running around in red, yellow, and orange. A spitfire full of spunk and old anger, same as Helena herself. The girl quickly latched herself onto Helena and the two began kicking ass and taking names.

Unfortunately, as helpful as this girl was, she was also a bit of a distraction.

Because Helena was mature and experienced enough to know that she enjoyed the pleasures of both male and female lovers. But she definitely wasn't mature enough to know how to handle the complications of the feelings that came with these types of things.

"Great fight, huh Nightwing?" said distraction bellows as she sits down next to Helena. It was only thanks to years of training that she didn't jump and end up falling off the building the two vigilantes were perched on.

Flamebird tilts her head to the side, an audible pop sounding from her neck. She lets out a small curse, her smile briefly falling before returning to her face.

Her beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, kissable…

Helena widens her eyes briefly before looking away, embarrassed.

"You alright, Nightwing?" the blonde asks. "You seem a little…"

"Distant?" Helena supplants. "Sorry. It's just…"

"What, too hot for you?" Flamebird jokes. Helena feels her face warm up and she's certain her face has turned a shade of scarlet red enough to The Flash jealous. Flamebird's eyes widen underneath her goggles and she lets out a small gasp. "Oh my God, I was just joking!"

"No!" Helena lets out hopelessly as Flamebird begins to cackle. "I don't… I mean…" Helena sighs and hangs her head down. "I just don't know how to handle this, alright?"

"No experience with girls, I take it?" Helena shakes her head.

"Nothing except for… well, I'm sure you can figure it out." Flamebird chuckles and Helena feels something warm in her heart.

"Yeah, I'm a lot smarter than most take me for." Helena grips her arm.

"So what now?" The blonde shrugs.

"Why not?" Helena tilts her head.

"What?"

"Let's give it a shot. You know, dating." Helena's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I don't see why not. We both like each other, we're both available."

"How would that even work? We don't even know each other's identities." Flamebird chuckles again, removing her goggles and mask. She sticks her hand out, offering to shake it.

"Bette Kane," she says. Helena almost laughs at the girl's bluntness at her identity before shaking her head and removing her own domino mask.

"Helena Bertinelli," she says as she takes the girls hand in her own. The two girls shake hands, before Bette smirks. She pulls Helena closer to her, closer to her lips, before…

Helena's eyes widen and she deepens into the kiss.

She doesn't know how long the kiss lasts, but it doesn't nearly feel long enough before Bette pulls away.

"I think we'll make a great couple," she says with a wink before she grabs her mask and goggles and dives off the building.

Helena takes a breath to catch herself and to help her realize that she now has a girlfriend. With the thought now on her head, and her brain catching up to the most recent events in her life, Helena replaces her mask to her face and begins her journey back to her house.


End file.
